dsj_tournamentsfandomcom-20200214-history
DSJ Tournaments Wikia
The 2017 Kempa Cup started on the 20th january and will conclude at the end of april. Weekly calendar for DSJ3 & DSJ4 Points System Individual Kempa Cup Points are given as followed: Kempa Team Cup Points are given as followed: Results Standings DSJ 4 2017 DSJ4 Kempa Cup Standings Standings after 3 events. 2017 DSJ4 Ski Flying Kempa Cup Standings Standings after 1 event. Standings DSJ 3 2017 DSJ3 Kempa Cup Standings Standings after 1 of 1 events. Results Final Ski Flying Cup x3 3th Friday 2017-01-20 21:00 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Karol Kempa POL 1122 12 10 2 24 2120 2. Andrzej Miazek POL 882 2 5 14 20 1340 3. Robert Duran POL 1303 5 2 - 7 660 4. Szymon Gaiński POL 1715 5 - - 5 500 Huge Hills Tournament x2 Saturday 2017-01-21 23:00 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 20/20 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Karol Kempa POL 962 20 - - 20 7058.8 World Cup x3 1/3 4th Sunday 2017-01-22 14:00 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. pikolak POL 1594 11 11 1 24 2090 2. Maciej Sylwestrzuk POL 1516 12 5 1 24 1890 3. Rafal Konieczny POL 1154 - - - 24 988 4. D. W. POL 1219 - 2 2 19 876 5. Damian Szczepański 2 POL 1042 - 1 - 23 836 6. Krzysztof Lachowski 2 POL 1208 - 1 3 18 805 7. Jan Kvil NOR 988 - - - 22 689 8. Mateusz Uherek GER 917 - - - 24 627 9. Anna Bajorek POL 1237 - - 5 13 592 10. K. Ś. POL 1542 1 1 6 9 569 11. Karol Kempa POL 1092 - - - 20 555 12. Mike Pohl GER 1331 - 1 2 7 359 13. Konrad Wojtkowski POL 1300 - - 2 8 349 14. Adrian Geiler 3 GER 1299 - 1 2 6 317 15. Dariusz Majka POL 896 - - - 12 302 16. Krzysztof Kaczmarek POL 1209 - - - 4 176 17. grzegorz górecki POL 960 - - - 10 172 18. Ł. B. POL 1512 1 - - 2 150 19. Dominik Hager GER 1277 - - - 4 124 20. Radomír Chloň CZE 985 - - - 4 120 21. Anders Stein NOR 807 - - - 6 116 22. Peter Ofner AUT 890 - - - 4 109 23. Grega Ječnik SLO 1267 - - - 3 94 24. Łukasz Jabłoński POL 850 - - - 4 91 25. Teet Puurits EST 927 - - - 3 72 26. Paweł Wieczorek POL 1003 - - - 1 15 World Cup x3 2/3 4th Sunday 2017-01-22 14:00 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Konrad Wojtkowski POL 1315 3 8 4 24 1536 2. Krzysztof Kaczmarek POL 1248 3 3 6 24 1436 3. pikolak POL 1600 7 5 1 14 1200 4. Anna Bajorek POL 1252 4 1 4 20 1161 5. Krzysztof Lachowski 2 POL 1204 - 2 1 23 1019 6. Karol Kempa POL 1099 - - 1 24 931 7. Wojciech Misiak POL 1361 1 2 6 16 921 8. Maciej Sylwestrzuk POL 1525 5 2 1 10 820 9. Michał Szczepankowski POL 934 - - - 14 495 10. Jan Kvil NOR 992 - - - 14 430 11. Teet Puurits EST 926 - - - 13 344 12. Damian Szczepański 2 POL 1047 - - - 10 324 13. Dariusz Majka POL 884 - - - 11 248 14. Robert Szczepaniak POL 1476 - - 1 6 240 15. grzegorz górecki POL 932 - - - 11 232 16. Mike Pohl GER 1325 - - 1 5 227 17. Krystian Słomiński POL 1289 1 - - 3 177 18. Antoni Sokołowski POL 989 - - - 7 169 19. S. K. POL 1307 - 1 - 4 162 20. Maciej Skupiewski POL 916 - - - 2 72 21. Peter Ofner AUT 888 - - - 2 51 22. Grega Ječnik SLO 1263 - - - 1 32 World Cup x3 3/3 4th Sunday 2017-01-22 14:00 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Szymon Gaiński POL 1680 7 8 2 20 1587 2. Krzysztof Kaczmarek POL 1279 7 2 3 24 1525 3. Alexander Ducke 2 GER 1448 4 5 4 20 1327 4. Jakub Aksamit POL 1305 2 3 4 21 1235 5. Karol Kempa POL 1097 1 3 1 24 972 6. Barbu Gabriela ROU 886 - - 2 24 742 7. Piotr Skrobuk POL 937 - - - 24 705 8. Daniel Szymaniak POL 1334 - 1 1 13 526 9. Maciej Skupiewski POL 906 - - - 13 456 10. Jan Kvil NOR 998 - - - 18 454 11. Aleksy Mikuć POL 1415 1 1 1 7 412 12. Arek Banaszkiewicz POL 989 - - - 15 351 13. Konrad Wojtkowski POL 1312 - - 2 9 333 14. Miska Vaaranto FIN 1406 - - 2 8 321 15. Maciej Sylwestrzuk POL 1530 2 - 1 4 296 16. Krzysztof Lachowski 2 POL 1180 - - - 10 293 17. D. W. POL 1226 - - 1 8 277 18. Maciej Syta POL 973 - - - 13 253 19. Anders Stein NOR 807 - - - 13 251 20. Franus POL 1163 - 1 - 5 198 21. Anna Bajorek POL 1248 - 1 1 3 180 22. D. A. POL 1240 - - - 6 148 23. Benjamin Pock AUT 937 - - - 8 135 24. Sergiusz Kriegel POL 1299 - - - 4 119 25. pikolak POL 1585 - - - 1 12